


In The Middle of the Night

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan  deals with  death of the clan and some unexpected surprises....one-shot....angry sex trope...just and idea that has been flitting around in my head when I would hear the song: In the Middle of the Night by Within Temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle of the Night

After Cullen’s report on the on death of those within my clan, I quickly dismiss the meeting and exit to the main hall heading for the privacy of my room. I said nothing to the people who greet me as I quickly traverse through the room and remain stone faced as I go through the door leading to my private chambers. I angrily grab the bottle of wine on the table by the settee and head to the closet divesting my self of my clothing just to pull a sleeping tunic over my head. Flopping down on the bed I pull a blanket around me and grab the bottle of wine taking a long swallow.

 Fenedhis, how could this happen. Now my clan is gone and any hope of going back home after this was all over is dashed. Fuck why? Because I was trying to do things the diplomatic way, I had to try to be fucking diplomatic.

I gulp the wine trying to slow my rage. But the shaking of my body and the flaring mark gives away the emotional state I’m in. I can’t even bring myself to cry. I just want to destroy something. As I gulp the last of the wine the bottle goes crashing against the wall and I feel a smidge better. Suddenly Cole appears, “you’re hurting, angry, wanting to lash out.”

I take a deep breath calming my nerves. “I know Cole which is why I need you leave me be for a while,” I say with a calm I don't feel.

 He gives me steady look, “Okay, but if you need me I’m here.”

I nod at him, “Thank you, Cole.”

I sigh looking at the meal placed in the room for me and then looking at the bed. Food is the last thing on my mind now. I reason as drowsiness from the wine hits me.

I make it a point to head into the fade. Perhaps I can deal with my anger here; it’s always worked for me thus far. I freeze a stone and then send both a fire strike and lightening blast into it decimating it, and smirk wryly as the rock crumbles. That’s a better but I need to do more. Soon I am throwing a flurry of spells and watching the devastation around me. Everything shattering around me into pieces like my heart is. I no longer worry about control. I just keep casting and casting but it’s still not enough. My entire world is gone what else is there?

I feel another presence and in my frame of mind, lob a firestrike in that direction. No one should be here. As I turn to see who it is, Solas defects the firestrike looking at me with surprise. “What do you want Solas?” I ask unapologetically as he has intruded. I turn away to cast a stone fist at the some icy stalactites following that up with a lightning strike and another firestrike sending icy particles everywhere.

Solas comes to stand behind me as I use the power of the mark to move more rocks over to where I want them. Before casting again ….he says nothing just watching me as I create things in the fabric of the fade to destroy them with my magic. I finally feel my mana dwindling. But I keep on feeling like my vengeance is eternal. Finally when my last spell, a firestrike, flickers and goes out I drop to my knees. Solas walks over to me crouching down looking at me with worried expression. I look at him steadily. “You didn’t answer my question, Solas, What do you want?”

“Cullen and Cole came to me,” he says curtly as he draws a bit closer to me sitting down, “I came to check on you.”

“Well, you’ve seen me, and obviously I’m fine, now leave,” I say looking at him angrily.

Solas reaches over to cup my face and brush my cheek with his thumb. “Vhenan,” He says sadly.

Anger brews within me again as my mark flickers, “Don’t,” I choke pushing him away and standing quickly, “just leave me alone!”

I walk away parting the fade and stepping though. Solas follows, “Please Ellana, it’s not safe in your state,” He calls as he follows me. I will never be able to out run him here. I need to wake up. As he reaches to grab my arms…

I start awake with my heart in my throat. Solas was chasing me in the fade. Perhaps now I can have the privacy I crave. Sitting up I reach over to pour a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand and drink it.   Why wouldn’t he just leave me be?  As I lay back down the well starts speaking, “He’s got your scent.”

"What?????" I ask sitting up in the bed.

 “You have his mark.” The well says louder.

"Who?" I ask curiously.

“Fen’harel, he’s got your scent, you have his mark”

" Is Solas? Fen’harel?" I ask…as calmly as I can.

“yess….” the well answers

"And I have his mark?" I ask looking at my hand…it's good thing I'm already sitting, as I don't think my legs would have held me at this point.

“yesss” the well replies

Every story about Fen’harel I was told as child came running back into my head. The mark was created by an orb that was in Corypheus’ possession. Solas had told me was of elven origin but not that it was… his orb. He caused this…..  But before I can give it any real thought I hear the door to my chambers slam open and someone running up the steps. It is almost dark now so I barely make out his bald head as Solas races up the steps and stops at the sofa once he sees me.

I take a deep breath and with calm I don’t feel, I get up lighting two lanterns in the room and stoke the fireplace. “Since you feel compelled to invade my privacy not once but twice,” I say emotionlessly, “Say what you need to say and then please leave.” I just want him to leave so I can think.

“I will not,” He declares stubbornly, “you are not alright…even if you say you are.”

Well that much is true but having him here makes things even harder right now. I really need some space to think. Why does he care anyway? He broke things off with me … he’s fucking fen’harel…and the orb and mark with all its powers are his…realization hits me…. that’s why he “cares” his power is attached to me and he wants it back. My astonishment turns to deep seething anger.

I narrow my eyes looking at him. “Look Solas or should I say Fen’Harel,” His eyes widen as I say his name, “I’ve had a fairly shitty day,” my voice gets louder, “my clan is gone and I find out that my previous lover, is the fucking dread wolf…and that should be enough for anyone but then I find out the bloody orb that started this mess was yours to begin with….Fenhedis…just go away, you’ve helped enough already!” I turn my back on him heading to the bed I sit down cross-legged and face away from him looking over the balcony.

I feel the bed sink as he sits behind me. No, if he touches me right now I will break he just needs to leave. “Don’t you get it,” I spit out angrily, “You are not wanted.”

Solas puts his arms around me and I choke on a sob. “Please go,” I plead. He tightens his grasp pulling me to his chest and I collapse against him. I want to just turn into his embrace and sob…but that would only extend my own pain. It is time for him to break not me.

“You have every reason to be angry with me, Vhenan,” Solas says calmly, “But I still refuse to leave you like this.”

“Anger, you think this merely anger,” My eyes flash dangerously in the glow of the mark as I turn to face him. I want to see that calm façade of his crack.  “Right now I want vengeance, I want destruction…I want to see you hurt! You may not have outright lied to me but you didn’t tell me the truth either. I have no clan … no heart left and no future because of this and you dare to call me Vhenan after doing this!!!!” I take a breath, “ I don’t know how Corypheus got your orb and I don’t care. But it’s pretty clear to me that you only care for me to get to this.” I raise the mark that is flickering brightly now in the room. “After all you said it yourself, you wanted to find what caused the breach but you knew all along that it was the mark. So you stayed close to me and with the inquisition due to that fact. You tricked me ….fitting isn’t it as the trickster god.”

He looks at me emotionlessly after my tirade but I'm not finished yet. I smirk savagely and clap my hands mock applauding him “Well done! How you must have laughed at the silly Dalish girl falling in love with you.”

“Ellana,” Solas says softly. I shake my head and snort contemptuously at him.

“Now that we all know who we are,” I say scornfully, “how would the God Fen’Harel like me to address him, Solas, Dread Wolf, my lord?” I see a twitch in his jaw as I continue. "Or perhaps you prefer something with a bit more flair, Mirthadra Harellan?" I offer with a saccharin sweet tone. 

He grabs my arms hard enough to bruise as I look up at him defiantly daring him to hurt me. I don’t flinch or drop my gaze as he tightens his grasp even more.  I notice something flicker in his gaze and realize that he is close to breaking so I push a little more. “Well which is it? It must have been so trying to hang out with us mortals and our silly worries and beliefs.”

“Enough,” Solas growls as he roughly pushes me down on the bed using his body and arms to keep me pinned as I look up at him defiantly, “You are pushing me and even I have my limits Da’len.”

I know I should probably be frightened but I am not. I am beyond that in this moment. He leans down and viciously bites my neck almost hard enough to draw blood. This causes me to glare at him angrily but also something else. I am bewildered by…excitement. “I did not get close to you,” he says before leaning down to bite the other side of my neck “because of the mark.” He lifts his head up to look at his handy work with a smug grin.

I snort cynically. “Then what was your purpose, Fen’harel?”

He leans down again to nip my nipple through my tunic. I startle as he does this and warmth spreads through me. I’m angry and hurt but at the same time….this is a bewildering feeling and I feel a push from the well.

“My purpose right now,” Solas says firmly with smirk, “is to get you undressed.” He takes his hand and using a bit of fire magic burns a line up my tunic. As the fabric falls away I feel the cooler air of the room hit my bare chest and shiver slightly.

“You seem awful sure of yourself, Dread Wolf,” I deadpan.

He growls ripping the small clothes off of me, before taking possession of my mouth. I give him no response until he pinches my nipple almost painfully which causes me to gasp. He takes the opening and deepens his kiss as he roughly gropes my body. Then he moves his lips to my ear and giving a quick hard bite, “You have been in control of this entire situation Vhenan,” He says brutally, “Pushing the limits of my self-discipline.”

I turn my head to I look at him disbelievingly. “As if, this naïve little dalish girl would ever have the power to do such a thing,” I taunt, “the great, mighty, Fen’Harel would never ….”

He kisses me brutally before I can finish my sentence. His fingers finding my breasts as he teases them, leaving me breathless and chasing the thought out of my mind before he finally pulls his head back for some much needed air. Realizing that my hands are now free, I push him and flip us over. Sitting on him, I look at him coldly as I debate between walking away or staying. I smirk wryly realizing that desire is winning out over anger although it is still quite present in my mind.

Reaching over to pull the dagger from my bedside stand, he gives me a look of surprise that turns into a feral grin as I make quick work of his tunic and breeches before tossing the dagger aside. I lean down biting his shoulder hard as my hands work their way over his body. He growls in response bringing his hands back to my breasts. I pull away shaking my head. Solas gives me a defiant glance before lowering his hands.  

I come to the decision that some deliciously evil retribution is called for. Aligning our bodies I quickly drop my hips. The action has the effect of making us both gasp for moment. I move methodically and slowly knowing that my movement is not quite his normal speed. He reaches over to grasp my hips. I shake my head again at him. “You said I was in control here,” I admonish coldly, “Prove it, because I’m not sure I believe you.”

Solas drops his hands letting me have my way. I keep my movements painfully slow, purposely taunting him. Until finally, his eyes pop open. I can see that telltale flicker again the one I saw before he grabbed my arms earlier and realize he is nearing his limit. “Fenedhis lasa!” He says before grabbing me to flip me as I had done earlier. However it seems we are near the edge of bed and the next thing I know I am hitting the floor with a thump and then a softer thump as Solas lands on top of me.

I am stunned for a moment and then I start laughing. I hear Solas’ laugh join mine. “Are you alright, Vhenan?” He asks after we both quiet. I nod as he experimentally moves his hips to test our position as we are still joined. “You really shouldn’t tease Fen’Harel,” he says quietly.

His voice vibrates on my ear and I shudder in response as desire reignites. His pace picks up and he pins my hips to floor with his hands. I can’t move. I settle for running my hands down his back and grazing his sides with my nails until my hands finally come to rest on his ass. He shifts slightly changing his position and a moan escapes my lips as this new angle seems to hit every pleasure point with each movement. My nails dig into his skin causing him to increase his pace. My breath catches as look up at Solas. His eyes are closed oblivious to my gaze. “Ma lath,” I say reaching my hand to cup his angular jaw, “look at me. I want to see all of you.”

He opens his eyes with a slight look of surprise but does as I ask. His intense gaze is what pushes me over the edge and somehow I manage to keep my own eyes open as my body shudders beneath him. His own release comes moments after once again the flicker in his eyes is a precursor. His face contorts slightly with pleasure as he mindfully keeps his gaze on mine. We continue to focus on each other as our breathing slows.

Solas leans down to place a feathery light kiss to my lips. “Perhaps we should move to a more comfortable area,” he says lightly.

I nod as he stands. But before I can properly stand up he picks me up and carries me to the bed. I reach for the bedside table and pour a glass of water for us. “I think we have much to talk about, don’t think for one second, you got out of that so easily…” I say firmly as I hand him the glass.


End file.
